Kicking Up Dust
by Ryuu Soba
Summary: Oneshot! ValonTéa! Cearing your mind and pondering enemies can really make a girl wonder. What would Yugi say? In process of editing, thanks to Cerulean San's awesome comments
1. Chapter 1

This is for Sailor Tiamat! And I own nothing!

* * *

Téa stared at the Pharaoh in shock. "What do you mean _gone_?" she asked. The spiked haired boy averted her questioning cerulean eyes and stared at the desert ground.

"Bring him back!" Rebecca shouted from her side, tears in the girl's blue eyes. "He can't be gone!"

The Pharaoh didn't answer her, he didn't even look at her.

"It's true, dat Seal took 'is soul." Joey said, but even the blonde duelist couldn't keep the bit of anger out of his voice. The anger meant for the Pharaoh.

The blond girl began to sob and beat her fists against the Pharaoh, "Bring him back! It should have been you! It should have been you!" He did nothing to block her blows.

Joey growled and pulled Rebecca back and snarled, "Enough, you're screamin' isn't going to bring him back!"

Téa glared at him, "She's just a kid Joey, leave her alone!" Joey let Rebecca go and rounded on her.

"I don't care if she is or not! I'm sick of her whining!" Joey snapped back. "Why don't you yell at someone on your dueling level. How about a baby?"

Duke winced and looked to Tristan, both took a step back, knowing the two best friends were ready to brawl.

T㐒a huffed and crossed her arms, glaring up at her _friend_. "That dueling level of mine was enough to beat you countless times, wasn't it? How about you stop crying about Mai all the time?" Joey recoiled as if she had struck him.

She instantly regretted her words.

Joey growled and clenched his fist, for a second the ex-gangster looked ready to hit her. "You stay outta my business! You don't have a right!"

"I've got every right!" Téa hissed back. "She betrayed us and you, open your eyes! Mai was never our friend! She used you!"

"You're one to talk, Friendship Freak!"

"Jackass!"

"Look what the Seal has done to all of you!" Rebecca shouted. "You guys always stand up for each other, you're always standing up for your friends. Now look at you." The girl sniffed and wiped her tears and stared up at them with determined eyes, "We have to stick together were going to get through this." She said softly.

Téa stared in wonder at the girl and then to Joey. "Oh my, Joey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that, I-" he cut her off shaking his head. "No, it's alright. I was out of bounds." He gave her a grin before following Tristan and Yami, who had departed when the fighting began, into the RV. She could _feel_ the hurt that spilled from him.

Téa snuck to her knees and stared at the ground blankly, _how could I say that? I'm the one always so mindful of out friendship, and yet…I'm the one destroying it! _She wasn't aware of Rebecca patting her shoulder lightly and going inside the crowded RV, leaving Téa alone outside. _I did to take a walk…_

The horse that Yami had ridden came up and blew on her nose. Téa smiled sadly and patted his nose. She looked off towards the sky and saw a green light, far off into the distance. "Yugi." She whispered.

Almost in a trance she mounted the horse, nearly falling off in the process and urged the horse to a trot, her eyes never leaving the spot where the light was.

She rode slowly with the horse for hours, until the sun had faded and the first stars were now coming out. Téa shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her. "Man, its freezing!" she complained. The horse merely snorted and kept walking and ignored her.

The horse suddenly reared, causing Téa to slide off his back and onto the hard ground. She gasped and shielded her eyes from the bright lights of a motorcycle. Téa bit her lip.

_No! One of Dartz's lackeys found me! I'm dead!_

"Hey, bird. You alright?" an accented voice asked her.

Téa cracked one eye open and gasped again. It was the biker from Joey's duel! Valon!

"You!" she gasped and tried to scoot away from the biker but her hand slipped and her arm was bent at an awkward angle. Téa yelped and cradled her arm to her chest as the biker cut the engine and stepped off the bike.

He knelt down in front of her, his blue eyes concealed by his goggles. Valon removed them and set them to the side. "Hey, let me see it." He ordered softly.

Téa remained where she was, whimpering slightly form the pain. After she remained unmoving, he snatched her wrist and pulled it closer to him and observed it, bending the wrist back and forth a few times before releasing her. "It's not broken, but you did a number on it. What were you doing out here? And out on your own."

Téa glared at him and tried to put distance between them, failing and falling backwards. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her back up. Tea gasped again and blushed when she realized how close their faces were together. _His eyes are so beautiful._ She found herself thinking.

"Easy now," he said and released her and scooted backwards, giving her space. "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" he asked again with a smile.

"Why would you want to know?" Téa shot back.

He smirked. "Are you going to answer the question and stop dancing around it."

"Why'd you want to know?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I asked you,"

"Then I'm going to answer."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They were silent. Valon was smirking and Téa was frowning.

"So?" he began.

"I'm getting to it!" she growled and him and narrowed her eyes. He smirked and leaned fore ward.

…

…

…

"Would you stop doing that!" Téa asked, resisting the feeling to tug on her locks of brown hair.

Valon smirked. "Answer my question."

"I'm not telling you anything, Doom Boy!"

"There's a new nickname."

"It's true!"

"Doom wouldn't be a nice name, how about Wonder Boy? Or Sexy Boy?"

"You're disgusting!"

He frowned and leaned fore ward suddenly, his lips pressing against hers

Téa couldn't help it, she let him access her mouth and they battled for dominance, Valon quickly winning that fight. Slowly, he broke away from her, leaning his fore head against hers. "Tell me, was that disgusting?" he whispered.

Téa's eyes snapped open and she reacted like lightning, nearly slapping the arrogant young man across the face but his gloved hands caught her smaller one and clenched them tightly and pushed her limb back to her. "Easy there." He grinned.

She frowned and snatched her hand away from him and turned her head. "Bastard." She hissed and pressed her fingers to her swollen lips.

She heard his boots scrapping against the desert and felt him press next to her side. "Does that make you my bitch?" he whispered in her ear.

**Smack!**

Téa huffed and stood shakily on her legs and glared down at him. "Don't-!" she panted and turned her back on him. She heard his boots clicking across the desert ground and felt something heavy drape on her shoulders. She looked to her right. Varon had shed his coat and placed it on her. She smiled faintly and drew it closer to her small frame.

"I was looking for my friend." She said in a small voice, looking up at the twinkling stars.

"He's gone. A green light took him away." She clenched her fists and started again in a choked voice. "It's my fault. Maybe, i-if I knew how to duel better than maybe I could have helped. I'm so useless!"

Warm arms encircled her and turned her around. Téa stared at Valon's bright blue eyes as his callused fingers wiped the tears from her eyes. He reached down and gasped her hand and brought it to the side of his face, where a bruise was forming from her slap. "No girl who can do this with one blow is useless." He said firmly and released her, wincing slightly.

Téa frowned and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked kindly, even if he was the enemy.

Valon shook his head. "Landed on my arm funny." He mumbled and frowned.

"Are you alright?"

He smirked. "Why'd you care?"

Téa frowned and smacked his injured arm. He hissed in pain.

"Damnit, bird!" he howled. "That hurt!"

She nodded. "That's why I care."

He stared at her, wide eyed as she shed his own jacket and took off her white one. "What are you doing?"

She said nothing but wrapped his arm up in the jacket, forming a crude sling for the injured arm. Then she placed his own jacket on his shoulders just as he had done for her. "There, don't use your arm until it heals, okay?"

Valon tiled his head and stared at her until Téa began to blush. "What?"

He smirked and rested his good hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Nothin." He turned his back on her and began to walk back to his bike, wild brown hair moving in the wind.

"Valon!"

He turned eyes wide as Téa's lips crashed against his. His eyes slide closed and he reflectively brought her closer with his good arm.

The kiss ended all too soon for both of them and Tea backed away, panting. Valon was in no better shape. "Bye." She panted.

Valon nodded. "I'll be seeing you, Téa." He pulled his goggles over his eyes and added. "Much sooner." He kicked the bike into a start and was riding away before she could get the chance to say anything.

Téa smiled to herself and looked back up to the sky. "Kissing the enemy." She giggled. "What would Yugi say?"

The brightest star in her view twinkled.

Téa smiled.

"Follow your heart." She stated and the star glittered brightly.

* * *

Well! I'm finished! This is for the Great Sailor Tiamat and I hope to do more one shots. And before I kick myself out, would you all be kind enough to check out ROD, Better Yet, Just Die and Digital Game. I'm having a review withdrawal. Shakes in a corner

♥ Love from Soba and feel free to send all kinds of requests!


	2. Edited Form

Thank you so much to Cerulean San for giving me tips on how to better the story, that first version, looking back on it was rushed and I'm stunned I let the characters travel so far OOC. I'd also liked to thank Dancing Kirby for her editing tips as well and for all of you who sat through this the first time! Now, here itis with Soba's stamp of editing.

* * *

Téa stared at the Pharaoh in shock. "What do you mean _gone_?" she asked. The spiked haired boy averted her questioning cerulean eyes and stared at the desert ground.

"Bring him back!" Rebecca shouted from her side, tears in the girl's blue eyes. "He can't be gone!"

The Pharaoh didn't answer her, he didn't even look at her.

"It's true, dat Seal took 'is soul." Joey said, but even the blonde duelist couldn't keep the bit of anger out of his voice. The anger meant for the Pharaoh.

The blond girl began to sob and beat her fists against the Pharaoh, "Bring him back! It should have been you! It should have been you!" He did nothing to block her blows. "Why would you let them take Yugi away?" she hissed in anger, shivering like an angry cat.

Joey growled and pulled Rebecca back and snarled, "Enough, you're screamin' isn't going to bring him back!" he snapped. "The Pharaoh made a mistake, okay? Now either you can keept screamin' or you can show him support and we can get him back!"

Téa glared at him, "She's just a kid Joey, leave her alone!" Joey let Rebecca go and rounded on her."She's upset, everyone is. You can't expect her to take this well." she continued.

"I don't care if she is or not! I'm sick of her whining!" Joey snapped back. "Why don't you yell at someone on your dueling level. How about a baby?"

Duke winced and looked to Tristan, both took a step back, knowing the two best friends were ready to brawl."Joey," Tristan warned but it was too late, the fuse had been lit.

Téa huffed and crossed her arms, glaring up at her _friend_. "That dueling level of mine was enough to beat you countless times, wasn't it? How about you stop crying about Mai all the time?" Joey recoiled as if she had struck him. "Why is it that everytime you make a mistake, we're all here to support you but sometimes Joey, I swear, you're too thick headed to see the truth!"

She instantly regretted her words.

Joey growled and clenched his fist, for a second the ex-gangster looked ready to hit her. "You stay outta my business! You don't have a right!" he half snarled and half whispered.

"I've got every right!" Téa hissed back. "She betrayed us and you, open your eyes! Mai was never our friend! She used you!"

"You're one to talk, Friendship Freak!"

"Jackass!"

"Powder puff!"

"Look at you! You're drooling like a dog! Kaiba was right!"

"Now you're agreeing with _him_? That's treason!"

"Look what the Seal has done to all of you!" Rebecca shouted. "You guys always stand up for each other, you're always standing up for your friends. Now look at you." The girl sniffed and wiped her tears and stared up at them with determined eyes, "We have to stick together were going to get through this. If we let the Seal destroy us like this than we'll lose Yugi and everyone else." She said softly.

Téa stared in wonder at the girl and then to Joey. "Oh my, Joey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that, I-" he cut her off shaking his head. "No, it's alright. I was out of bounds." He gave her a grin before following Tristan and Yami, who had departed when the fighting began, into the RV. She could _feel_ the hurt that spilled from him.

Téa snuck to her knees and stared at the ground blankly, _how could I say that? I'm the one always so mindful of out friendship, and yet…I'm the one destroying it! _She wasn't aware of Rebecca patting her shoulder lightly and going inside the crowded RV, leaving her to cry into Duke's shoulder until she pushed away from him and curled her knees to her chest and weapt openly. It suddenly hit her that her best friend was gone. His soul was gone! She heard Duke's footsteps retreating slowly and the soft clink of the door of the RV. _I need to take a walk…_

The horse that Yami had ridden came up and blew on her head, sending the brown locks fluttering.. Téa smiled sadly and patted his nose. She looked off towards the sky and saw a green light, far off into the distance. "Yugi." She whispered.

Almost in a trance she mounted Copernicus, nearly falling off in the process and urged the horse to a trot, her eyes never leaving the spot where the light was._Yugi_

She rode slowly with the horse for hours, until the sun had faded and the first stars were now coming out. Téa shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her. "Man, its freezing!" she complained. Copernicus merely snorted and kept walking and ignored her. She huffed slightly, now he was mad at her! _What else can go wrong?_

He suddenly reared, causing Téa to slide off his back and onto the hard ground. She gasped and shielded her eyes from the bright lights of a motorcycle. Téa bit her lip in worry as if came nearer.

_No! One of Dartz's lackeys found me! I'm dead!_

"Hey, bird. You alright?" an accented voice asked her.

Téa cracked one eye open and gasped again. It was the biker from Joey's duel! Valon!

"You!" she gasped and tried to scoot away from the biker but her hand slipped and her arm was bent at an awkward angle. Téa yelped and cradled her arm to her chest as the biker cut the engine and stepped off the bike.

He knelt down in front of her, his blue eyes concealed by his goggles. Valon removed them and set them to the side. "Hey, let me see it." He ordered softly.

Téa remained where she was, whimpering slightly form the pain. After she remained unmoving, he snatched her wrist and pulled it closer to him and observed it, bending the wrist back and forth a few times before releasing her. "It's not broken, but you did a number on it. What were you doing out here? And out on your own." he almost seemed to be laughing at her! The jerk!

Téa glared at him and tried to put distance between them, failing and falling backwards. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her back up. Tea gasped again and blushed when she realized how close their faces were together. _His eyes are so beautiful._ She found herself thinking. _No, bad Téa, no bad thoughts. Remember Yugi. _She reminded herself sharply.

"Easy now," he said and released her and scooted backwards, giving her space. "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" he asked again with a smile.

**Jackpot!**

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked, blushing slightly from the comment. No one except Yugi and maybe that creep Johnny Stepps had called her pretty.

"Sure I do!" Valon insisted, snickering softly at the girl's blush. "No as pretty as Mai, but you're do-able." He grinned as her eyes widened in horror and then narrowed in anger.

"You're a pig!" she snapped anger divided between him and Mai. Valon grinned cheekily to himself as the young woman shook with fury.

"So are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to take your soul?" he joked.

"Try it!" she snarled. "Why would you want to know?" Téa continued with venom.

He smirked. "Are you going to answer the question and stop dancing around it."

"Why'd you want to know?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I asked you,"

"Then no,"

"Why not?"

"I hate you."

"Aw, your mean!"

"No I'm not, I'm honest.

"An honest girl would answer."

**Silence**

"That was so wrong."

"You know what I meant."

"Did I? I have no idea what's going through that head of yours. Most likely Mai in an X rated film."

**Burn!**

"Watch it, no one insults Mai around me." Valon warned.

Téa snorted, feeling much like Joey for a moment. "Please, she'll dump you just like she abandoned Joey. Its a cycle and you can't break it."

"You're wrong. Mai would never do that. We're a family."

"That's what we all thought, and then she abandoned us, after Joey risked everything to save her."

"Oh, she told me about that. How Wheeler let her get sent to the Shadow Relem?"

"Figures she would say that. Joey couldn't do anything about that, he put his life on the line to try and save her but he lost."

"He lost." Valon stressed. "And left her there."

"Atleast he tried!" she snapped, defending her friend. "What would you know about any of it. You've heard one side of the stroy, solved on piece of the same puzzle."

"That maybe so, but I'll stick to Mai's side of the story, thank you very much." She sighed in annoyance.

"Men are so irritating!"

"You want to know what else is irritating?"

"You." He laughed dryly.

"Ha ha, very funny. Women who don't answer questions."

"Why should I?"

"Because I won't leave you alone until you do."

"Then I'm going to answer."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They were silent. Valon was smirking and Téa was frowning.

"So?" he began.

"I'm getting to it!" she growled and him and narrowed her eyes. He smirked and leaned fore ward.

…

…

…

"Would you stop doing that!" Téa asked, resisting the feeling to tug on her locks of brown hair.

Valon smirked. "Answer my question."

"I'm not telling you anything, Doom Boy!"

"There's a new nickname."

"It's true!"

"Doom wouldn't be a nice name, how about Wonder Boy? Or Sexy Boy?"

"You're disgusting!"

He frowned and leaned fore ward suddenly, his lips pressing against hers

Téa couldn't help it, she let him access her mouth and they battled for dominance, Valon quickly winning that fight. Slowly, he broke away from her, leaning his fore head against hers. "Tell me, was that disgusting?" he asked.

Téa's eyes snapped open and she reacted like lightning, nearly slapping the arrogant young man across the face but his gloved hands caught her smaller one and clenched them tightly and pushed her limb back to her. "Easy there." He grinned.

She frowned and snatched her hand away from him and turned her head. "Bastard." She hissed and pressed her fingers to her swollen lips. "You arrogant bastard, you didn't have a right to do that!"

She heard his boots scrapping against the desert and felt him press next to her side. "Does that make you my bitch?" he whispered in her ear. "If it does then I've got every right."

**Smack!**

Téa huffed and stood shakily on her legs and glared down at him. "Don't-!" she panted and turned her back on him."You men are all the same. Toying with women as we're just dumb animals. How many other girls have you kissed?" She heard his boots clicking across the desert ground and felt something heavy drape on her shoulders. She looked to her right. Varon had shed his coat and placed it on her. She frowned faintly and drew it closer to her small frame.

"Two," he answered, stuffing both hands in his pockets. "You and my mother." his gaze softened for a spilt second before regaining its hard and somber look.

"What about Mai?" Téa asked with a frown.

"That's tommorrow." he answered."This is today." he responded.

"So this is just a prank then?"

"If that's what you want it to be, I don't care."

"I don't know?" she questioned, confused.

"So, tell me. What were you doing out here?"

A paused lingered in the air above them for what seemed like eons before Téa broke it.

"I was looking for my friend." She said in a small voice, looking up at the twinkling stars.

"He's gone. A green light took him away." She clenched her fists and started again in a choked voice. "It's my fault. Maybe, i-if I knew how to duel better than maybe I could have helped. I'm so useless!" she shouted suddenly, nears flooding her eyes.

Warm arms encircled her and turned her around. Téa stared at Valon's bright blue eyes as his callused fingers wiped the tears from her eyes. He reached down and gasped her hand and brought it to the side of his face, where a bruise was forming from her slap. "No girl who can do this with one blow is useless." He said firmly and released her, wincing slightly.

Téa frowned and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked kindly, even if he was the enemy.

Valon shook his head. "Landed on my arm funny." He mumbled and frowned.

"Are you alright?"

He smirked. "Why'd you care?"

Téa frowned and smacked his injured arm. He hissed in pain.

"Damnit, bird!" he howled. "That hurt!"

She nodded. "That's why I care."

He stared at her, wide eyed as she shed his own jacket and took off her white one. "What are you doing?"

She said nothing but wrapped his arm up in the jacket, forming a crude sling for the injured arm. Then she placed his own jacket on his shoulders just as he had done for her. "There, don't use your arm until it heals, okay?"

Valon tiled his head and stared at her until Téa began to blush. "What?"

He smirked and rested his good hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Nothin." He turned his back on her and began to walk back to his bike, wild brown hair moving in the wind.

"Valon!"

He turned eyes wide as Téa crashed into him and hugged him tightly. _What are you doing? _The rational part of her mind screamed as the biker brought her closer with his free arm and rested his chin on her head. "Thank you." she said and released him.

Valon nodded, a faint blush on his cheek. "I'll be seeing you, Téa." He pulled his goggles over his eyes and added. "Much sooner." He kicked the bike into a start and was riding away before she could get the chance to say anything.

Téa smiled to herself and looked back up to the sky. "Kissing the enemy." She giggled. "What would Yugi say?"

The brightest star in her view twinkled.

Téa smiled.

"Follow your heart." She stated and the star glittered brightly. "Or get some more sleep." she added.


End file.
